


Not My Birthday

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, you can open your eyes now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Dom announced.

Billy opened his eyes and blinked. A leaning, smearily-frosted chocolate cake sat in front of him on the table, crowned with birthday candles stuck in the top. "What's this for, Dom? It's not my birthday."

Dom grinned an infectious beaming smile. "Does it really matter?" He took a knife and tried to a cut a piece, a tall tipping wedge that had at least half an inch of frosting. Then he offered the piece to Billy, licking chocolate off his fingers.

"Not really." Billy grinned back. They shared the cake.


End file.
